This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of footwear conventionally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from any suitable material(s) to receive, secure, and support a foot on the sole structure. The upper may cooperate with laces, straps, or other fasteners to adjust the fit of the upper around the foot. A bottom portion of the upper, proximate to a bottom surface of the foot, attaches to the sole structure.
Sole structures generally include a stacked arrangement extending between a ground surface and the upper. One layer of the sole structure includes an outsole that provides abrasion-resistance and traction with the ground surface. The outsole may be formed from rubber or other materials that impart durability and wear-resistance, as well as enhancing traction with the ground surface. Another layer of the sole structure includes a midsole disposed between the outsole and the upper. While existing sole structures perform adequately for their intended purpose, improvements to sole structures are continuously being sought in order to advance the arts.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.